Green is just not your color!
by KTaylorCSI
Summary: MORGANDERS! Jealousy has always caused fun annoying problems among relationships. No exception here in the LVPD Crime Lab. Morgan and Greg have feeling to admit to each other, but they wont. Maybe they need a push from co-workers! Can they overcome the jealous to find the love that's right in front of both of them? T FOR SAFE
1. Chapter 1 Jealousy rears its green ugly

**A/N I have had this story stuck in my head since Love for Sale. I wanted to portray a jealousy side of Morgan, in FF world hoping to push them together. Maybe on the show as well! :)**

**Thanks K for the help on this! You are awesome! **

**disclaimer: Do not own anything on CSI...Would like to meet them! :)**

**Enjoy!**

Ch.1Jealousy rears its green ugly head

It'd been one week since the murder involving the brothel, and finally the questions had stopped towards Greg and Nick. Not that they both were complaining, a red blooded American man could always appreciate a beautiful woman, but Nick only had one woman in mind-his soon to be wife Sara. Greg had only one woman on his mind as well, but had not worked up the courage to ask her out yet. He saw her day after day, they'd spent countless hours together after work, yes Greg Sanders was in love with Morgan Brody. Now if he could only ask her out.

Finn and Morgan had been working the past couple of cases this week. A few B&amp;Es in Henderson had kept them busy, but this did not stop Finn from telling Morgan all about the brothel case. "I know Nick couldn't deny he was looking at the girls, I was looking at the girls. They were beautiful, but Greg..." She pauses and chuckles. "Greg seemed too nervous, which is not what I expected out of him. The man is a gorgeous walking sex bomb. After seeing him checking foot prints and flirting with the girls, they even asked for him to do the printing. The "cute CSI guy". I stepped away and watched the interaction. He looked really nervous, I don't know why. It's not like he is attached to anyone. The madam said he could choose whatever he liked. He shied away from it. But I think I heard him talking to one about setting up something. Who knows you know?"

Morgan was feeling ill. "How could I have been so stupid. All those dinners and breakfast together, I thought it meant more than that! Now he's ogling those whores! I could compete with them. Put me in a stilettos, lacy panties and a sexy bra with stockings. In fact I have a picture taken by Dita Von Teese! He would flip! UGH! I'm just too mad about all this! He flirts with me, asks if we are doing something after shift, the kiss..."

Finn had been watching Morgan at this point with a smile on her face. She knew both CSIs had feelings bad for each other. Why they've not acted on it she couldn't understand. Hopefully what she just put in Morgan's ear will be the push. "Finn are we done here?" "Sure Morgan go if you need to. I will take all this back in to log in. Its a case closed anyway. The kids from both houses on the street were breaking into each others houses.

Morgan throws all her stuff into her Denali and heads back to the Crime lab. The more she drove the more her anger went up. Banging on the steering wheel she started screaming, nothing making since. Finally the tears started to follow. "WHY I CAN'T I JUST TELL HIM I LOVE HIM? HOW FUCKING HARD IS IT? WHY CAN'T HE ADMIT HIS FEELINGS? I PRACTILY THREW MYSELF AT HIM IN THE LOCKEROOM. THE KISS...}SNIFF{ WAS AMAZING! I thought when we broke off that he would finally ask me. All he said "Was wow!" "Then we just watched a movie. A FREAKING MOVIE! UUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pulling into the car park she pulled into a slot. Looking around she didn't see Greg's yet. She hopped out and grabbed her evidence checking it in, and then to Hodges.

"Hey Morgan. Are you ok?" "I'm Fine Hodges. Just a lot on my mind. Um can you get started on these, and let me know?" OK sure, but is there anything I can do for you?" Morgan is trying not to cry, feeling more upset, and mad, but it's a loosing battle. She shakes her head and sobs into arms. Hodges whispers softly in her ear that whatever it is, it will be ok.

Greg had been looking all around the lab for Morgan. He finally spotted her, but he didn't like what he was seeing. She appeared to be crying in Hodges arms. He was whispering in her ear. "What the hell! I thought she was into me not him! Why can't she come to me with problems? I'd gladly help her. Id take her to my place, run the Jacuzzi tub full, fill it with her jasmine oil, light the candles just how she likes it." SIGH Greg walks into the locker room and sits down with his hands in head staring at the ground.

Morgan walks in and freezes. Seeing Greg there provokes the anger and defeat, "Shit! I was not expecting him." Before she could move he'd seen her. "Morgan" Softly spoken she barely heard her name from his lips. Turning she saw that he standing now with this hurt look on his face. "What were you doing with Hodges? I thought you said there was nothing going on there?" Morgan just started with her mouth opened. "How dare he get mad over that. Why would he think I'm into him?" Morgan was getting angrier by the minute. "Excuse me? Last I heard you had several women at your disposal but you know that is ok because we aren't a couple. I was stupid to think that our dinners, breakfasts, drinks after work, and all the conversations we've had meant something. So please just stop. David was just offering comfort to me." "All that you said, I have loved spending time with you. Its been the highlight of my life. I look forward to getting off work and being with you. I can offer you comfort baby. I was thinking of having you coming over and filling up the Jacuzzi tub for you, using the oils and candles you like..."Greg offers his cute smile, shoulders up, hands out to her to see he is being sincere and a bit goofy.

Morgan's inner thoughts are going crazy. "That is sweet with what he said, but he didn't say a damn word about the brothel whores." Morgan crosses are arms at Greg and leans against the locker. "You know if you can't even own up to what you did, then I don't want you coming over. Oh, and one more thing IF you want to be with me...ITS ME AND ME ONLY! NO brothel trips!"

With that Morgan turned around and walked out. She made it to the car park before she started to cry. "Morgan...Morgan!" She turned around to see Sara calling her name. "Hey want to get a drink?" Morgan didn't have to think about it long... "Who's driving? Because I say neither of us and we get a cab and hit the strip!" Sara laughed "Sounds fun to me. I'll text Nick and let him know. I'm off tonight and he isn't Do you want to ask Finn?" "Um no. Just us is that ok?" "it is, are you ready? Go home change and meet me at my house."

15 minutes later Morgan pulled up in front of Sara and Nick's house. She was wearing a mini skirt with an off the shoulder light blue shirt. Stilettos topped off the outfit. She just need to look her best and feel beautiful. "Wow Morgan! Looking great!" Sara was stunned. She was in a red halter top that showed off her belly button (Nick loved it) black slacks with a pair of flats. She'd curled her hair just right, where as Morgan had curled her in long spiral curls. These girls were ready to hit the strip. "Sara you look amazing!" "Here's the cab lets go!" The girls got in the cab and were off to hit the Vegas Strip for a much needed night out.


	2. Chapter 2 A Decomp, Shower, Confessions

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. This will be rated M just to be sure. A huge thanks to K and Z for reading and helping me out! Love to all my morganders sisters! Let's hope we get what we want!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own them, sadly. Maybe one day I can meet them!**

**Enjoy! **

Morgan and Sara sat at Ghost bar in the Palms with a beautiful overlook of the strip. Both girls were not quite drunk, but they were definitely in better spirits. "You know Sara, we are constantly on this busy tourist porn panhandling street every day, but we never get the chance to sit back and relax. This is nice, and I needed it. Thank you!" "Morgan I agree. It's amazing what happens when you stop and actually take in the scenery around here. Its full of life. Gil always compared them to ants, and usually launched into a story. I on the other hand do not want to. Soooo Ms. Brody, what is going on with you? I know that Greggo is involved somehow..." Sara placed a hand on Morgan's, smiling at her.

Morgan sighed before launching into the story. "Ok you know the guys had the murder at the brothel, well I've been paired with Finn and all she can talk about is how Nick turned them down but Greg was smiling and enjoying the views. He was given a chance to pick whom he wanted by the madam. Sara, if he wants a whore in the bedroom," Morgan stops as the tears appear and she becomes choked up. "I can dress that way. Garters, stilettos, corset, I can even do pig tails and school girl. What ever he wants! I am so confused that he would want to be around those women. We have been hanging out more and more, watching movies after shift, casual dinners. I honestly thought he has feelings for me. I...I Dammit Sara! I love Greg Sanders!"

Sara smiled while she listened to the younger CSI rant and confess her feelings. "Its about time she did but she needs to tell this to Greg." Sara thought. After about five minutes Morgan began to confess another secret. "Sara what I don't understand is a few weeks about, Greg was over at my condo and we were eating take out, and picking out a movie to watch. We cuddled on the couch and then he kissed me. The sparks flew, the passion was there, our hearts were beating hard and fast. I grabbed his head and started to pull him down, but he broke away. He stared at me for a minute, and the only fucking thing he said was OH WOW. Then he acted like it didn't happen and started the movie. Later at work it was the same. I don't understand why he can't just confess his feelings. Why he wont talk to me, and why in the hell is he considering a whore?"

Sara sat back shocked after listening to all that. "BARTENDER! HEY CAN WE GET TWO SHOTS OF PATRON DOWN HERE?" "Morgan, you are going to have to be the aggressor. Grab him, pin him against the wall, and kiss him for all its worth. Then you tell him how you feel." The CSIs smiled at each other, letting all the information sink into their heads. "Here you go ladies, on the house!" Sara smiled "Thank you Rob. Appreciate it." "Come on Morgan drink this, its karaoke night and I'm in the mood to sing and so are you!"

Greg and Nick were not so lucky this night. They were both at work, and it was not a pretty scene. A little boy had found a large duffel bag in the forest where he plays. He could smell the horrific odor, but curiosity got the best of him. When he opened it a skeletal hand in human soup floated on top. He ran screaming home, and his mom called LVPD.

Once Nick and Greg had arrived David was on scene. "Hey Jim, what's going on?" "Nicky, Greg. Glad to see you two out tonight. You boys are in for a treat, a body in a bag. The little boy, Gage, hiding over there by his mom, Annie found the bag while he was playing. He opened it, saw soup man and his hand ran screaming. I'm going to go see if I can get more information from them. Have fun guys." "Thanks Jim.' Nick and Greg head over to where David and the soup man are. "Dude you can smell it way over here. Ugh. I'll never get it out of my hair." Greg complained. "Lemons will work. Now come on, it's time for soup of the day!" Nick laughed at the face of horror on Greg's face.

Walking up to David the smell was overwhelming at this point. Greg was trying not to gag. "Hey Super Dave, what do we have here?" "Hey Nick, Greg. Well I can't find his liver to get a temp but seeing as he has turned into soup I can't tell you much till we drain him in the morgue." David informed with a disgusting look. "Did you find any type of ID, or anything on the bag we could take with us?" Greg asked. He hoped so, because he needed something to keep his mind off the girls at the brothel, and the confusing fight with Morgan as well. Sighing he picked up his kit and flashlight and scanned the area for trace.

"I have no idea what her problem is. I turned the madam down for the services of the girls, and I turned the girls down on their offers. I'm in love with Morgan. No one else can compete with her. Why can't I just tell her I love her. I've loved her since I first set eyes on her! When I kissed her, it was so different. I've never felt so much passion in one kiss." Greg thoughts started to distract him from his job. He'd stopped and starred at the stars. Sighing he turned just as Nick was walking up. "Dude, are you ok? Can't handle a little decomp?" Nick joked. Greg being in an off mood threw back at him "Didn't Sara meet and flirt with Hank over a decomp in front of you?" Nick briefly let the jealousy wash over him, but in a second it was gone. Sara is his fiancé now, not that scum Hank. Smiling at his friend, "All in the past man. She's with me, and we are getting married. I can work a scene and not give it another thought. But I am going to get pissed if you don't drop the attitude. What's your deal man?"

The CSIs gathered up their bagged evidence and placed in Nick's Tahoe. Once inside Greg let out a big sigh. "Nick I'm sorry man. I am so confused about Morgan. I saw her being chummy and close with Hodges, and I lost it. I had to walk away before I said something stupid. When I did talk to her she said that he was comforting her. Why can't she turn to me? Then she went into this rant about the girls at the brothel, and that I needed to own up to what I did. I didn't do anything but my job. You know that. I'm sure its Finn telling what she only saw."

Nick laughed. "Man those girls were all over both of us. I told Sara that night, explained that I did turn down the offers, and so did you. I can say it worked in my favor though..." Nick chuckled remembering the outfit and heels that lasted about 2 minutes on Sara. "So how do I get her to listen? I am in love with her, and I want to be with her." "You need to be honest. Woo her. Flowers, massages, candlelight dinner. Just talk to her man. Put your feelings out there, because from what I've observed she is feeling the same. Plus I would know, I am a damn good CSI" Nick said with a cocky grin. Just before driving away he clipped him on the shoulder, and headed to the closest store for lemons.

Both men rode in silence lost in thought over women. After a stop for lemons they headed back to the lab to check in evidence. Walking towards the locker room, Nick looked at Greg and wrinkled his nose. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you stink. Bad. I'll take soup man, take the lemons, and get a shower. We at least have some evidence to go over." Greg nodded. Heading off towards the locker room and showers, he saw Hodges trying to get his attention. Greg pretended he didn't see, but Hodges caught him in the hallway anyways. Greg rolled his eyes. "What is it Hodges, I am in a hurry." "Well if you must know the are rumors flying around the lab. Seems you may have had a tryst at the brothel recently?" Hodges proclaimed with a cocky smirk. Greg was seeing red by this time, "Hodges what I do or don't do is none of your business. Why would I need a girl from the brothel when I have Morgan." This left Hodges speechless. Greg continued down to the showers, just past the locker room. He didn't see Morgan.

Morgan had just came into work, a little hung-over, and was getting her gear from her locker. She heard Nick and Greg in the hall, and then the strange conversation between David and Greg. At the mention of the brothel, she felt anger rising up, her fists in a ball. What was said next caught her off guard. "He has me? Does that mean he loves me?" Morgan is pacing the locker room, thoughts going every where. Greg chose that moment to walk in, and stopped upon seeing her. "Uh Hey Morgan. Are you ok?" Morgan stopped, stared, not sure what to say, not sure what will come out of her mouth. "I am uh ok. A little hung-over...Sara's lucky she has another night off." "Yea that would be nice. I know I could use it." The two stepped closer but Morgan had to back up holding her nose. "UM Greg, no offense you stink." Greg grinned, "Yea sorry, decomp. Hey can you carry my bag for me to the shower. I don't want to touch it." "Sure."

Morgan picked up his bag and followed him into the showers. She shut the door, and at the last second locked it. Turning around Greg had already stripped off his shirt. Morgan gasped at the sight of his well toned muscular body. This had her body waking up, wanting him. Setting the bag down she began walking over to Greg, a look of desire and want on her face, lighting up her eyes. "Uh Morgan, what are you doing. I reek, and I need to change to take a shower."

Morgan grabbed Greg by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Walking backwards she pinned him to the wall, kissing him, her hands wandering up and down his chest, reaching down to grab his ass. She broke the kiss to pull her shirt off, standing in front of him in a bra and pants she smiled. Greg grabbed her this time and pinned her on the wall, wrapping her legs around him. He took this moment to take her bra off, massage her breasts, kissing up and down her neck causing moans to elicit from deep in her throat. He started a trail of kisses down to her breasts, kissing and teasing nipple. He slowly made his way down kissing, licking, biting. Reaching her jeans he unbuttoned them, and shimmied them down her legs. Seeing the yellow thong covering the jewel he wanted next had him excited. "Greg...Greeeg...Shower!" She mumbled between moans. Quickly they shed clothes, and hand in hand walked into the shower. Greg picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his back.

All that could be seen from the outside was the silhouette of two people making love. The moans, claims of love echoed in the room.

Last words from the new lovers as they came down from their climax "I love you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, lets me know if I should continue this story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Green eyed Monster appears

Ch3 The Green-Eyed Monster is rearing its ugly head

Hours later Morgan sat in the break room thinking about what happened earlier that day. Once they'd both came down from the intense sexcapade, there was an extreme awkwardness between the two.

She had quickly left him to finish his cold shower. Yet she couldn't stop the blush appearing on her cheeks, the quickening of her heart beat, and the pool of desire forming. Unsure on how he was feeling she worried he may regret it, despite the "I love yous" shared, perhaps the admissions of love had been just a "caught up in the moment."

Hearing someone walk in she glanced up to see Greg standing at the door watching her. "Hey." "Hey." "About earlier..." They both started at the same time. Laughing the tension seemed to have left the room, Morgan indicated for Greg to go first. "Do you want to come over later? Talk?" Morgan started to nod when Hodges made an appearance, being an ass. "Hey Greg, one of your hooker friends is at the front desk for you. Man she is hot!"

At that the shame, anger, jealousy came over Morgan, causing her to stand up, slam the chair back, and push past Greg and Hodges. "Morgan! Wait!" She stopped, turning to him, Greg stopped due to the look on her face; one she only used for perps. "YOUR WHORE IS WAITING, AND THE ANSWER IS NO. LETS JUST FORGET EVERYTHING! APPARENTLY IT WAS A FREAKING MISTAKE!" Storming to DB's office she informed him she was heading home. He tried to calm her down, but no such luck. He let her leave, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" Hodges asked becoming pissed off at Greg. Greg glared at him," I didn't DO anything. YOU did. I have no hooker friends, I turned them down at the brothel." "Well this one wants to talk to you." "What the hell is his problem? If he can't treat Morgan the way she deserves then I will be the one to swoop in. Maybe I should go see her and make sure she is ok?" Hodges thought, a quirky smile on his face as he headed back to Trace.

Once Greg talked to female waiting for him, apparently she was one of the hookers but was not there to solicit from him. She wanted to thank him and the CSIs for what they did. Walking back to to DB's he asked where Morgan had ran off too. "Greg I don't know what is going on with you two, and I don't want to know. If this starts to affect your work then we will have problems. She ran in here in a bad mood, demanded to go home, and when she left she was crying." "You crazy kids. I swear. If its not Nick and Sara its Finn or Morgan, and now you. Can you work it out yourselves?" Greg sat down and placed his head in his hands. Sighing he shook his head. "It's all a big misunderstanding. I need to go talk to her." "Go after Greg, but treat her right."

Greg rushed out to his Denali and headed to her condo. Parking he noticed another car parked by hers, Greg thought it looked familiar but couldn't tell. Walking up to her door, he started feeling nervous. Not sure what to say. "Should he have brought flowers? Food? Ice cream? He knew when chicks were down they wanted to eat ice cream, but then again she may throw it me." He thought. He knew he loved her, and what they shared in the shower was real. He was getting ready to knock when the door opened surprising everyone.

"Hodges?" "Greg" "What are you doing here?" "Well since you sent Morgan off crying I wanted to come and check on her. You were busy with the whore so I assumed you'd be awhile." Hodges proclaimed with a smug smile. Greg face turned red, and he was pissed. "That Whore as you call her just wanted to tell me thank you and to tell all the CSIs thank you. She wasn't there for any other reason that you may think." Pausing to calm down before he spoke more, "I came here to talk to Morgan. Now will you please leave so I can?" Hodges turned to Morgan, she was sniffling, "Its ok Hodges, let Greg in. I'll uh talk to you later, and thanks." She gave him a hug, and in Greg's opinion one that lingered a little too long, and then turned to Greg.

"Well what do you want?" Morgan curled back up on her couch with a huge Lakers throw. Greg sat down next to her, playing with his hands. "Morgan this is hard and I uh don't know why. I meant what I said in the shower. I love you. ONLY you. The girl was just thanking all of us. " Pausing he looks over at her "I fell in love with this history geek, blonde beauty, who thinks LA trumps Vegas. She has a heart of gold, cries for victims, her father I've never been a fan of but I can learn to love him as a father in law." With that Greg stopped talking and looked at Morgan. She sat there stunned with a look on her face, shocked at his omission.

"Greg..I...uh.." Greg could feel the nervousness return. He could see she was tensed. What he wanted is to pull her in his arms, and kiss her doubts away. Then again, his carnal thoughts didn't stop there.

"GREG!" She yelled. "Oh uh sorry I was lost in thought, you were saying." "Yea that..." Morgan looked down at the pillow in her lap, playing with the teal fringe. "Greg, I do love you. More than you know, but as for us, right now, right this second. I don't think I can. I've heard about your reputation from Hodges and Finn. I don't know if I can trust you just yet. It's earned. I want to take a chance but I'm scared. Can we just play this by ear, see how it goes? I value our friendship more than anything, and I don't want to lose that." Finally she looked up. Greg's face caused an ache in her heart.

"OK I um can do this. We will keep it casually, see where it goes. Keep it professional at work?" "Yes." "Well ok, but Morgan, I'm not that guy anymore. Just like Nick isn't. I found the one I want to be with. " He leaned in and kissed her lips, enjoying the taste of her lip gloss. "No Greg, no sex." "I wasn't trying for that, I just wanted to kiss you." "Greg please leave ok. I just need some time."

Morgan watched him walk to the door, turn around, smile, and walk out. All this caused her to sob. "Oh Greg, how can I be so stupid and let you walk out?"

A/N OK SO DONT FLAME FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL ALL COME TOGETHER IN THE END!

ENJOY! MORGANDERS HOPE!


	4. Chapter 4 Maybe some aren't meant to

A/N OK SO DONT FLAME FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL ALL COME TOGETHER IN THE END!

ENJOY! MORGANDERS HOPE!

Ch 4 Maybe some aren't meant to be

_Two and a half months later_ …...

Morgan had not been feeling well for a month now. Her periods have never been regular so skipping a month is nothing to her. What she couldn't figure out is why all the nausea and vomiting, and why she can't smell certain foods or chemicals.

Two days ago she and Finn were working a double homicide, and Morgan caught a whiff of the luminol and she was running out the door. Finn found her throwing up by the truck. "Hey are you ok?" "Uh yea, food poisoning." In the back of her mind Morgan knew what was going on, but didn't want to even think that.

By the 5th week of constant morning sickness, and being yelled at out on scenes, she made a doctors appointment. Sitting on a cold table in a paper gown is not how I wanted to spend my day off. Morgan thought.

"Good morning Ms. Brody, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Grody asked. "Well I could be better. I've been having severe nausea and vomiting and it is really affecting my job. I'm a criminologist at LVPD. I'm more tired than usual, my breast ache and are swollen. So I think I may be pregnant. My cycles are never on track. But I know that about two and a half months ago I did have unprotected sex." Morgan looked up at the doctor to see if she heard all this. "Well Morgan, your urine test did show a positive test. As you can see we brought the machine in here to do a sonogram and check out this little one you are carrying."

By now Morgan was crying. Her worst fear had come true, and now she didn't know if Greg would accept it or leave her. "OK Morgan lay back for me. This will be a little cold..." The tech pours gel on her abdomen and uses the wand to find the little person growing inside her. "Everything looks to be great. Here look at your baby." She turns the monitor and herself towards Morgan. "Morgan look right in this dark area, all this is your uterus, and this little blip is you baby. Blood flow is great, heartbeat sounds good. You look to be about two and half months pregnant." Morgan stared at the screen, tears of joy and sadness running down her face. "Would you like copies of the pictures?" "huh, oh yea sure thanks."

Morgan walked out, made her next appointment, and left. She didn't want to go home, and she didn't want to tell Greg just yet, but knew she would have to.

Morgan pulled up to the lab, and sat there for a few minutes. Finally she got out, pictures in her purse and walked into the building.

First she tried DNA but Greg was not there, nor trace or any layout room. "Maybe he is out on site working." Then she heard his laugh, and followed it to the break room.

"Hey Greg." Surprised Greg looked at and smiled. "Hey Morgan, I ugh didn't expect you to be here tonight." He hoped he didn't sound rude but couldn't help it. "Well I came up here to talk to you." Here goes nothing she thought. "Greg I'm pregnant. About two and half months." She took out the sono pictures to show him. Greg sat in complete silence. "Morgan what are you going to do with the child?" Morgan tensed up at this, narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean? You want me to have an ABORTION?! Because I am not!" "I was hoping you would be happy, and we could be a family." Greg was up pacing the floor shaking his head. He couldn't understand how this happened. Suddenly it dawned on him. The shower! "Morgan we can't raise a child. I can't raise a child. I'm sorry." "I think you should get rid of it."

Morgan walked over and slapped him in the face. "Go fuck yourself." With that she fled down the hall. Sara ran into her,and asked what happened. Morgan explained as Sara led her to the door.

Day shift was leaving at this time, and there walking towards them is Sean Yeager.

"Hey Sara, Morgan." How these two beautiful women work in this job I will never know but

wow! Looking closer at Morgan he saw the tears. "Hey what's wrong?" "I just want to go home Sean." "Well I'm leaving so let me take you." Morgan looked over at Sara "Go ahead its fine. I have Nick waiting on me at home."

Sean walked over to his mustang, and opened the door for her. "Morgan wait..." She turned and was pulled into a comforting hug. Yeager wrapped his arms tight around her,and kissed the top of her head. Finally pulling away he looked down at her with a soft expression on his face. "Whatever is wrong, I am here for you. Now lets head out."

Greg stood just inside the entrance watching the scenario unfold. Every now and then he wiped a tear away. He could feel the rage, and jealousy inside, but knew he had caused it.

What Greg needed was a night out with the boys. Pulling out his phone he dialed a familiar number. "Stokes." "Hey man I was wondering if Sara would let you escape for a few hours tonight. I need a guys night." Nick laughed on the other end. "Hey Sar Greg wants to know if I can go play'?" Greg could hear her laughter. "Yes Nick you can go play, but be nice, and watch your manners!" "Yes mom!" "Ok Greggo where are we going, and when?" "OK meet me at the Gold Spike in an hour." "Ok man sounds good." Call ended, Greg grabbed his stuff and rushed to get home. He passed Morgan's condo on the way, and the sight he saw made him want to get drunk to forget. "Why is she kissing Yeager? Is she that over me? Is that even my child?" Pulling up he shoved the thoughts away and started to get ready to meet Nick.

A/N HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS. SORRY FOR MAKING GREG OOC. I HAD TO MAKE HIM A BAD GUY BUT DONT WORRY HE WONT STAY THAT WAY. THIS IS A MORGANDERS STORY AFTER ALL! ;)

SOO PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!

tHANKS

A/N HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS. SORRY FOR MAKING GREG OOC. I HAD TO MAKE HIM A BAD GUY BUT DONT WORRY HE WONT STAY THAT WAY. THIS IS A MORGANDERS STORY AFTER ALL! ;)

SOO PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!

tHANKS


	5. Chapter 5 Yeager the third wheel

**A/N Sorry it's taken so long to update. Life has happened since this story started, and then I was focused on other projects! I will be ending this will soon, but my others will keep on with morganders! **

**HUGE THANKS TO KAYLA—WITHOUT YOU AND YOUR HELP THIS WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE! ILY!**

**Disclaimer! do not own any CSI but if I did there would be more morganders! **

Ch5 Yeager the third wheel

As Greg sat in a booth at the Gold Spike just off the stripe, he thoughts were on nothing but Morgan and their child she was carrying. He signaled for the bartender to bring his 4 tequila shot and 4 Dos Equis of the night, not noticing his handsome Texas co working looming near by him.

Nick stood afar watching his best friend, and worried about this destructive path he was going down. Seeing the newest drinks being placed in front of him, he decided now would be best to go talk to him. "Hey Greggo, What uh whats going on?" "Wellll NnicK Moooregen is pregnant. " Greg informed Nick as he slurred out his words. "Can you believe it? IT's mine. I asked her to get rid of it, she got mad, and I uh uh..." With Greg started crying. "FUCK! FUCK! I FUCKING RUINED IT ALL! NOW SHE'S WITH THAT DOUCE YEAGER AND HES GOING TO BE RAISING MY CHILD!" Nick stood back, arms crossed, smirk on his face. "Dude, take a deep breath. You know damn well we are not going to let that bullshit happen. That dipshit is not going to raise a Sanders. Sara will talk some sense into Morgan."

He sat down and pattered his shoulder. "C'mon man. Yoy know she loves you! You know that is not true!" 'NICK I TOLD HER I DID WANT TO KEEP THE FUCKING BABY! I ACTUALL TOLD HER I WANTED HER TO GET AN ABORTION! WTH IS WRONG WITH ME? I WANT MY CHILD! I WANT TO MARRY HIM!"

"Calm down dude! We will get all this straightened out! Don' worry. You were both caught up in the feelings and let it get out of order. Don t 'worry. As for this other idiot, he has NOHING YOU have!

Greg looked at Nick and smiled at him drunkenly. "Thanks man. I needed that." Nick and Greg talked a few more minutes discussing impeding fatherhood, work, and how they were never going to just be happy normal couples with the professions they were in.

Greg kept having a feeling that someone was watching him all evening. When he stood up to go get another round, he realized he was right. The man was standing at the back at the bar and watching him and Nick with an evil look.

Greg quickly sat back down, grabbing Nick's attention he pointed out the guy in the corner. "Dude that's HIM. Yeager. He is after Morgan. He says one fucking word to me and it's on. I can not stand his arrogance.

Yeager had spotted Sanders and Stokes drinking across the room. "Fucking lab rat. He should be at home taking care of his pregnant girl especially after everything she has endured this year. She belongs with me not this ass hat!" Getting up from his chair he made a cocky walk to the two men sitting on the patio. "Yo Stokes! Sanders!" Both sets of eyes turn to look at him. "What the hell do you want Yeager?" Greg asked. "I have a bone to pick with you. You are out here drinking and you poor pregnant girlfriend is at home alone worrying all about you. Why don't you grow a pair and go be home with her? Oh that's right! You do not want this child as it is. Pretty lame if is ask me. You know if you'd grow a pair of nuts you could have it all! A beautiful hard working wife, a smart beautiful baby, career...what more do you do you want?

Yeager went to open his mouth to say more but just as he did Greg's fist connected with it, thus promptly shutting him up. The next connected with Yeager's stomach and had him on the ground. "Fuck you Yeager! You don't know what is really going on in my head. I love Morgan more than anything, and I want to marry her. She is my soul mate, the one person I can't live without. I want to wake up each morning to, and fall asleep with my arms around. I want to have a blonde green eyed little girl that is just as curious with a killer singing voice and has her daddy wrapped around his finger. So fuck you and stay out of our lives!"

Morgan and Sara had been walking into the Gold Spike at the time to find their men, when the commotion went down. Sara had pulled Morgan to the side to watch. She sat tears in her eyes at the speech Greg had just given, proposing his love for her and their unborn child to the world! "Greg..."She started Greg jumped, startled at the sound of Morgan's voice. He looked around till their eyes met. Slowly they walked to each other. "Did you mean everything you just said? Soul mates? Waking up together loving this baby?" Grabbing her hands, and going down on knee, Greg looked up at her with a stone serious face "Morgan Brody, you are the love of my life. My soul mate. This baby you are carrying is bringing more joy to our new family and that makes me even more happier. I can't wait to meet him or her. I want to have long late nights with the both of you, and lazy days, walks on the beaches, show them the history of Vegas, but most of all I want Ms Morgan, is for you to be my wife. So I ask, Will you Morgan Brody do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" And from behind him be brings out the signature Tiffany blue box and inside is a princess cut diamond 3/4ct flanked by smaller rubies. Morgan as speechless as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes Greg! I will! I love you so much!" He placed the ring on her left hand, stood up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Cheers from the crowd around completely dissipated within the happy couple. AT that moment the only two people in the world were them, and the little one growing inside.

**AN please review! Let me know what you think! I do appreciate it! Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6 Fate VS Jealousy

**AN: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE KIND COMMENTS AND TO THE NEW FOLLOWERS TO MY STORY! I DO APPRECIATE. PLEASE DONT FLAME ME TO MUCH FOR THIS! **

**DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN CSI I DONT REALLY DISLIKE YEARGER FROM DAYS, I JUST DONT WANT HIM PAIRED WITH MORGAN! **

**Ch 6 Fate Vs Jealousy**

Five months had past since the whole jealousy incident, and it had never been spoke about again. Greg and Morgan were living in a pre marital bliss as they would be taking the plunge this coming weekend, and becoming one. Their baby boy growing bigger in Morgan's belly, kicking and stretching to make his presence known to mommy.

The house they had bought together is slowly on its way to being finished. Every room has been repainted, redecorated, and furnished with the exception of Little Mathias Hojem-Sandersroom. The bedroom furniture has arrived, but is still boxes. Neither of them have had time to unpack and put together. Greg and Morgan decided to paint the room in a light blue/navy blue anchor sea theme. His crib will be a traditional crib with the blankets, pads, and such all with nautical and anchor patterns. All will have the light and navy blue colors. On the wall behind his crib in bold navy lettering Morgan stenciled

**MATHIAS **

let your DREAMS set sail...

A beautiful picture of an anchor set in a circle with a chevron background,next to a sailboat and a red striped background, and finished with a wheelhouse and the chevron pattern complete the picture. Mathias Hojem Sanders will be proud of his room. The numerous changing tables, rocking chairs, toys, pictures, stuffed lovelies from the CSI crew, and Pa Pa Ecklie have already started making room in this small space. Soon he will be taking space here.

The Fates stand in the corner of Mathias room whispering to each other. "Its not fair. He's innocent." "No one is innocent. You know this was set in motion." "There has to be something that can change. People change fate and destiny all the time." "Do not interfere my dear sister. We just wait." The glowing argument faded back into the Vegas sunlight as if nothing was really there.

RIIIIIINNNNGGG! RRRRIIIINNNNGGG! "UGH! GREG! TURN THE DAMN ALARM OFF!" "GRREEGGG!" Sigh. Oh wait, he's not here. Just me and Mathias. All alone here. Morgan sat up to turn her alarms off and stretched. Rubbing her belly she felt her son give her a few kicks. Laughing she poked him back. "Down boy! I am assuming you are hungry, but since you want to play soccer ball on mommy's bladder I have to pee first."

Washing her hands Morgan hears the phone ring and then the machine pick up. "Hey you've reached Morgan, leave a message." BEEP. "Hey Morgan. I really want to see you today and talk to you. I promise not to try and talk you out of marrying Sanders, but I just wanted to see you once before just as you, well as Morgan Brody. Please. Call me." With that Yeager hung up. Morgan leaned against the bathroom door frame breathing deeply. What the fuck does he think he is doing? Why would I want to see him after everything? Today is my wedding day to my best friend! I don't have time to deal with this. Walking over she erases the message. The next message is from Greg telling her he can't wait to see her at the end of the aisle, and he loves her with all his heart. That message left her with a smile on her face. Picking up the phone she called Sara, text Finn to get their asses in gear, and fed the growing child inside. Today is the day she becomes Mrs. Greg Hojem-Sanders and NOONE would stand in that way!

Once Sara and Julie arrived, the apartment was insane. Hair products, chis blow dryers plugging everything in, making sure everything had a place. Dresses hung far away from make up and anything that make splash or accidentally rip. Somewhere a radio is turned on, and Morgan is placed in a chair singing along to calm down. Water is placed in her hand. Sara and Julie on the other hand were both drinking wine, just a head start for the night.

Soon all the ladies were looking more beautiful with curls in their hair, small barrettes holding at the sides. Light make up applied so that their natural beauty is what showed through the most. Morgan had on a light pink blush with light pink lipstick, her long blonde hair curled at the ends

Morgan and Greg decided to keep their wedding simple, and only chose a lovely turquoise blue. Her bouquet will consist of Lillie's, and her tulips, the girls just tulips. The men boutonnieres will be a small sprigs of tulips. This was to be a small wedding, consistently mainly of co workers, Morgan's dad, mom, step dad, Greg's parents. Catherine had came back into town for this as well. In fact she had just walked in to help getting everyone in place.

"Morgan! Oh my gosh girl! You are getting big! Pictures do not do you justice!" The women hug as Catherine trace her hands down to Morgans growing belly. "I know Cath. Trust me. I am not sure how long I will be able to stand being in heels out there, but I am willing to try to look good!" All the ladies laughed at that. They kept sneaking glances at Morgan feeling like something was off with her but she wouldn't say. Morgan didn't want to mention the phone call she'd received. Yeager was being stupid. He'd sent a few more texts as well. She finally responded, and told him to get over it. She was not marrying him, and they were through. Today she was marrying Greg, and soon she would have his baby. LEAVE HER ALONE! She tried to not let it bother her, but she knew it was. "Morgan, Morgan," "Huh what?" Sara looked at her strangely. "Are you ok? You seem to be in another world, care to tell us what's wrong?" "UH you know guys, just nervous." Morgan looks at the women around her. "I want to thank all of y'all. Y'all look so beautiful!" Sara and Julie were in floor length Tiffany blue chiffon long turquoise dress that went with one strap over the shoulder, and a cinched waist. The ladies were wearing about a three inch matching heels.

Julie pulled out Morgan's dress, "It's time."

Morgan chose a very simple maternity wedding dress. A Vera Wang spaghetti strap with a sweetheart cup to show off the enhancement pregnancy gives you. The high empire waist falls over the blossoming belly to emphasize the pregnancy, and show the glow of the bride, and not give her the look that every woman fears. The dress falls all the way to floor to help cover the swollen ankles, knees, and allows the bride the freedom to be barefoot if she chooses, but not our stubborn Brody. She is in four inch Jimmy Choos white with a crystal on heels. Once dress she was a vision to behold. Catherine, Sara, Julie stood in silence. The sounds heard were of them taking pictures with cell phones. The professional photographer had been snapping away the entire time, all of them unaware. Soon busting through the door came the moms crying and taking more pictures..

All of them unaware of the mustang parked five houses down sitting and watching the computer screen. No one aware of the hidden camera he had placed there.

"OK Morgan! It's time! Let's go get you married!" Morgan's mother sang out loud to the group. All grabbing last minute hair and make up supplies, slipped into the limo that would take them to the little shore at Lake Mead where they would have a small place of privacy before she would walk down to the archway to see her Greg and her destiny.

Again the mustang followed behind. Again no one noticed.

"Morgan are you nervous yet?" Sara asked. "No, I have to pee again Thanks to this squirt!" Conversation resumed in the limo. Arriving at Lake Mead the conversation died out as they took on the beauty. "Wow. It looks so different when we are not working a scene here." Finn said. "Yea that's how Greg and I found it. There was a floater found out here by a boater. We thought it was great." "MORGAN! PLEASE NO WORK TALK" "Ok mother!" Morgan looked at Finn and rolled her eyes.

Once inside the small building she placed her feet up to give them a rest while they reset her hair and make up. The door opened at once and Ecklie walked in. "Wow Morgan. You look beautiful!" Morgan blushed. "Thanks dad." He bent down to hug her and gave a kiss on her forehead. "I love you sweetie." "I love you too dad."

Meanwhile the men...

The guys had been ready for a few hours. Since it would be late afternoon wedding they had met up to play golf, and then went to the Lake to get ready. Greg had chosen black pinstripe suits, the turquoise shirts and a white tie. Nick and Hodges are standing up for him. "Dude you nervous?" Hodges asked? "Hodges, I am about to marry the most beautiful women, the women of my dreams, the women who is carrying my son. So no I'm not nervous. I am ready for this to be over and done with." "When are you taking a honey moon?" "Well we wanted to wait till she had Mathias, so probably in a month or so. She is just now about 8 months. We are not even cleared to travel. So we agreed to wait." The guys nodded.

Jim Brass walked in just then, "Hey gentlemen, it's time."

Greg lined up at the arch with the preacher, Nick and Hodges behind him. Anticipation killing him. He had not seen Morgan in two days. The music started and first came down Finn looking radiant. The looks passed between her and Hodges were very interesting. Greg shook his head, he would deal with that later. Next came Sara. Oh Sara. The one woman he had crushed on for years, then she turned into his mentor, fell in love with the greatest boss ever, he saw her go through a very low point in life, and now is deeply madly in love that seems to be for the first time ever. He couldn't be happier for her. He truly loved her like a sister. The wedding march. Everyone stands. There she is. MY Bride. MY SOON TO BE WIFE. MY MORGAN. I CANT TAKE MY EYES OFF OF HER. SHE IS GLOWING AS HER PREGNANCY BECOMES HER. I cant wait to meet Mathias, our miracle baby! Shit I'm crying ,and she's here. What's Ecklie saying? Oh my life. "Yes sir."

"Ok Morgan. You can do this. One step in front of the other. Focus on Greg. Focus. OH MY GOD. THERE HE IS. MY GREGGO. LOOK AT THAT SMILE. JUST A FEW MORE STEPS. I CAN DO THIS. GET THROUGH THE SERMON. THATS IT."

"I Now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" Greg leans in and kisses Morgan, gently at first, and then with more passion. Forgetting the others. The preacher takes their hands and turns towards the crowd

"_**I GIVE TO YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME MR. AND MRS. GREG HOJEM-SANDERS!"**_

A reception was being planned for a couple of weeks later to coincide with a baby shower. Tonight the newlyweds were given the night off and then back to work the next night. Unfortunately the rest had to work tonight.

"You still can change this. They just got married. Let them have their fun. Let time kick in." "HUSH! YOU AND I ARE ALWAYS BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING ANYWAYS. May as well this time."

Morgan slept soundly in her husbands arms when his phone went off. "ugh don't answer it. Remember we are off." "Hold on just let me see who it is." "Sanders. Oh. OH OK. Ill get her. Be right there." Morgan sat up glaring at Greg. "Sorry baby. High priority. Family of 4 found dead in the desert. All hands." Kissing his new wife he pulled her off the bed and to the shower.

Walking into the CLLVPD they met up with the rest of the gang, all met with sympathetic looks, and were quickly briefed on what went down. Both Brass and DB were in on this family meeting. "Ok people. This is what we got. A hiker out near Red Rock found what looks like a family camping set up, called out to them, didn't hear anything see any movement. Saw what looked like blood, and a strong odor, and when he opened a tent saw two bodies beheaded. He got the hell out of there. Now its your turn." Brass looked around at everyone.

DB took over then. "OK so no cases exist except this one. Nick Sara you take the bodies tents, Finn and Greg look outside around the camp, Morgan work the perimeter try and be careful, keep and officer with you and do not throw up on evidence! OK let's roll out!'

Walking out into the garage no one saw the mustang at the end, no one paying attention. They all had a scene to get too, but they all were laughing and joking in their usual manners. Brass standing by his Charger heard the engine revving up first, but thought nothing of it. Sara and Nick were too busy to stealing a quick kiss, as Julie shook her head smiling. Sara jogged back to Finn's Tahoe. Greg and Morgan were standing in the middle of the garage, as she was riding with the girls, and he was with Nick. "I love you Morgan,I love you Greg."

Neither saw the car, both barely heard it. All CSIs heard the acceleration. It took seconds for Greg to move to Nicks Tahoe, and the mustang to accelerate down that no one could react and but as Fate would have it-have it he did. As he stood by laughing at his plan.

The mustang impacted Morgan in her side sending her flying a few feet down. In shock Greg ran after her screaming. Brass pulled his gun and ran to the driver side of the mustang " open the door and step out." But it was too late for him. Yeager had already put a bullet in his head as soon has slammed into Morgan.

Sara was on the radio "Officer down in the parking garage. Shes pregnant! We need paramedics STAT!"

Sirens, chaos, cops, detectives, crime scene tape, the area turned into only what you see on a television show.

Greg on the ground holding her hand. Blood pouring out wounds from her head. A long gash from her chest, breathing erratic. "Greg" Morgan whispers. "Baby" "Please don't let me loose Mathias. I..I can't". I loove u" And with the last ounce of breath and her last words Morgan blacked out as the paramedics reached her.

**A/N OK OK HOW BAD DO YOU HATE ME? I PROMISE IT'S NOT GOING TO BE BAD! THE FATES AND DESTINY MUST COLLIDE SOMETIME! PLEASE REVIEW! XOXOXXO**


	7. Chapter 7 Destiny, Fate, and a Baby

**A/N OK SO IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I POSTED. I'M SORRY! BUT THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND MY NEWBIES! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY REVIEW I GET! IT PUTS A SMILE ON MY FACE! A HUGE S/O TO KAYLA! SHE HAS BEEN A BIG HELP IN ALL THIS! :) ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY! :)**

**ANYONE ON TWITTER BEEN LOVING THE SNEAK PEEKS WE'VE BEEN GETTING? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN CSI. WISH I COULD WRITE FOR THEM BECAUSE MORGANDERS WOULD BE IN QUARANTINE NOT SARA AND GREG AND WE'D GET OUR SHOWER SCENE! **

**ENJOY!**

The ambulance rushed Morgan and Greg towards Desert Palm, the siren blaring, alerting everyone to its passengers. Greg held her hand praying to God and anyone listening for his wife and child to be ok, and for everything to just return to normal. "Sir, can you please move back a little? We need a little room to work." The young paramedic gave Greg a sympathetic look. He thought of his wife at home, probably just waking up with their six month son, blinking back tears he returned to the task at hand of saving these lives. Everyone knew and loved Morgan, her bubbly personality made her a favorite among the paramedics. Once the call went out that an officer was down, and identified as Morgan Brody-Sanders, the response from all teams had been great.

"Morgan, can you hear me?" "Hey Jon, I don't think she is responsive. MORGAN! MORGAN!" Slowly her eyes opened as she came too, looking up at the paramedics working over her. She felt Greg squeeze her uninjured arm, and her eyes fell back shut as the pain took back over her body. "Mathias, please hold on baby." Her thoughts going wild in her head.

"Are we almost there?" Greg asked? Knowing how many times he had taken this route, but yet when he was faced with his own wife's life or death, and that of his child, he couldn't think. He didn't know which way was up or down, left or right. He just wanted to know Morgan and Mathias were ok. "We are pulling up now."

Rushing in Morgan was quickly placed in a trauma room, and accessed. Many lacerations covered her body, and from what the doctor could tell she had a few broken ribs, a broken ulna of the right arm, and tib/fib fracture of the right leg. Remarkably there were no other injuries they could tell. She appeared to have no head injuries, but they would no more once scans and surgery was done. As for now Mathias was a big priority.

"We need a sono in here STAT!" Dr. Jones yelled. Once the fetal monitor was hooked up, and the sono was placed on Morgan's stomach, it was clear that this child was in deed needing to meet the world and soon. "His heart rate is low, Nancy call the OR and tell them we need to prep for an Emergency C-Section. Call NICU and have them on standby as well. He looks to be about full term but due to the trauma we never know what to expect. Erica call Dr. Sterling and tell him I have a MVA patient almost full term. We need a team."

Greg was outside the room pacing watching what was going on through the glass. His CSI instincts were kicking in, and he wanted to walk in there, chest out, hands beating "ME MAN, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Yet he knew that he couldn't do that. Morgan would kill him if he did, and she knew how to hide a body. He would have to wait for the doctor. Rushing out the doctor placed a hand on Greg's shoulder, "Son walk with me." "Your wife is stable for now. We are going to surgery. Your son is to be born soon by C-section. His heart rate is low, and if we don't do this, more complications could arise. I am worried Morgan may have more injuries internally that we are not aware of, but I can't know for sure until she is opened up. As for now she is a very lucky young woman. She only has a broken arm, leg, and a few ribs. Majority of the blood was from lacerations. Her blood pressure has dropped a few times, which is why she passed out." Tears ran down Greg's face as he hurried with the doctor to OR. Inside he was thanking his lucky stars there were not more life-threatening injuries, but he knew they had a long road ahead of them. "Come on, let's get you scrubbed in, and get you to meet your son!" Dr. Jones said as he ushered Greg into the small room to scrub in.

Greg changed into a pair of green scrubs, rushes to his wife side. Morgan is laid out on the table, a divider between her chest and stomach, as the team preps for surgery. She is intubated, and resting comfortably for the time being. Greg leans over and kisses her forehead, and wipes a tear off her cheek that fell from his. Whispering "Morgan, I love you. I hope you can hear me. We are fixing to meet our little boy. I can't wait, and I know you can't either. We will be waiting by your side when you wake up my love." Standing back up he gave the doctor a nod.

Soon the procedure begins, and as many scenes, and autopsies Greg has been on, nothing prepared him for this. No one had ever told Greg he would fall in love with a beautiful blonde, only to risk having her ripped away from him. Not now, not when their life was just getting started. "OK get ready." Suddenly the room falls silent. Greg squeezes her shoulder, and with a hesitance look, glances over the curtain to see the progress.

Shadow less figures of Fate, Destiny and Time all stand in the surgical room watching the small family and the army of doctors. Time waves his hand and all freeze. Turning he flings his arms out, hoping to reason. "You can't do this. Have they not suffered enough?" Fate just smiles.

A bright red baby boy with a full head of hair came into this world soon after that. His cry broke the silence of the room, and Greg stood in awe of son. "Morgan he's perfect. I wish you could see" "Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked? Once the cord was cut, Mathias was whisked away by the nurses for evaluation, standard newborn, and due to the MVA trauma.

"We have a bleeder! Looks like we have more injures. CLAMPS!" "SHE'S CRASHING! QUICK WE NEED THE CART! GET THE HUSBAND OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Suddenly the room was a flurry of activity. Greg was ushered from the room, without explanation, and sent to the OR waiting room. Not sure what to do he paced.

Hearing the arrival of people Greg looked up hoping it was the doctor, instead he saw his friends. Brass, DB, Ecklie, Finn, Hodges, Nick, Sara, and Doc had just arrived. Sara and Finn rushed over to him, arms opened wide. Greg breaks down crying, telling them what had happened since arriving. It was then he noticed Sara was bandaged, looking at her she just shook her head. "I'm fine." Her mantra for everything.

Ecklie stood up then, "Greg, can I see my grandson?" "Uh, let me ask the nurse. I've not seen him since he was born. Man we didn't even have the baby shower." Walking out he finds a nurse who takes him and "Papa" to the NICU.

"Excuse me ladies, this young man would like to hold his son." She walks in Greg and Ecklie. The young NICU nurse smiles at Greg and hands him the dark headed green-eyed chubby baby boy wrapped in boy. "Congratulations, do you have a name picked out?" Greg smiled and looked down at his son. Looking up at Ecklie, "Sir, I'd like you to meet your grandson, Mathias Hojem-Sanders." Handing him to Ecklie, both let the years of hardness from the job wash away as the tiny miracle soften both of them.

Leaving Greg to some daddy alone time, Ecklie decided to join the group downstairs and show them pictures of Mathias, and update them all. Greg had been updated to the case, and despite everything, he wasn't mad. He wanted his wife to be okay.

About an hour after meeting his son, Dr. Jones found Greg alone, sitting in the nursery with Mathias, "Mr. Sanders..." He began, a solemn look on his face.

Back in the waiting room a heated discussion was underway. The group knew IAB would be coming in soon to discuss the entire incident, and Brass needing to make sure they all gave the same story. Not that anyone had broken the law, but Grave had had a few close calls already, and IAB always scrutinized a little too close with them.

"OK people let's get our story straight. We know IAB will be all over this, and I for one, am not going back and forth on this." Brass said jumping straight in. "I don't think Ecklie will care too much this time around considering Morgan is the one directly involved, but we need to be on point." Brass looked over at Nick. He knew that Nick and Hodges would be the two that would be hard to convince on this. "Nicky, I need you on this one." He saw Finn lean over and whisper in Hodges ear, "Ok, whatever needs to be done." David said. Brass's surprised look on his face quickly disappeared, but the veteran detective had suspected that romance for some time. DB and Doc chose this moment to beg off for coffee. DB had been in the lab the entire time, and at this point, he didn't need to be privy to details.

Sara reached over and squeezed her fiancé's hand. "Nick, love, it's not lying. Yeager was a prick. The bullet that will be pulled from him at autopsy by days is from HIS gun. He was a crazy jealousy SOB." "But Sara, he SHOT you as well! How do we ignore that?"

Brass sighs, shakes his head as he does with suspects. Finally he slams his hand down on the small table, warranting a look from the nurses. "People! Let's get this straight NOW BEFORE CONRAD RETURNS!"

At that moment Ecklie walked into the waiting room seeing the small circle, and hearing Brass's comment, "What's going on gang?" Everyone quickly becomes withdrawn into each other, and not wanting to speak more until he has left. "May as well tell me now, we have a long night." Sighing, Ecklie pulls over a lacquered chair and flops down. His clothes are torn and bloody, not that he has noticed, his eyes are blood shot. Sara looks at him, and wonders if anyone has stopped to ask him how he is doing in all of this. "Conrad, how are you holding up?" She finally breaks. He smiles, and the tears that have been hanging on burst through the dam. He is angry now. "HOW. AM. I. DOING." Each word is enunciated. "WELL..THIS SICK SON OF A BITCH TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER AND MY UNBORN GRANDCHILD, AND HE TRIED TO TAKE OUT ONE OF THE DAMNED BEST CSIS WE HAVE. SO IM A FUCKING WRECK. BUT I WILL BE BETTER. Thank you Sara for asking." He grabs her hand and squeezes.

"Now would someone like to discuss how we are going to keep the story straight for IAB later?" Brass grinned and shook his head as the others dropped mouths looked on in shock. Yep Ecklie was on their side, it was going to just fine. The CSIs of Clark County Las Vegas Nevada had nothing to worry about...right? Sara, Nick, Finn all looked on with worry and heavy hearts.

**A/N I WILL TRY TO GET THE LAST CHAPTERS UP SOON! PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Meet Mathias Hojem-Sanders

**A/N Almost finished with this story! Just one last tiny chapter! I have enjoyed this adventure! Please read and review or send me a pm! I enjoy reading them and I appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer; DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN REGARDS TO CSI BECAUSE IF I DID MORGANDERS WOULD HAPPEN! **

**ENJOY! **

Ch.8 Meet Mathias Hojem-Sanders

Morgan looked around her at her surroundings and wondered why she there was so much fog around. Surely Greg didn't have her outside after having a baby? "MATHIAS!" She suddenly remembered she had delivered their son earlier. The accident came flooding back to her-Yeager screeching towards the CSI group, shots fired. A sharp pain caught Morgan off guard and she stopped for a moment and bent over, breathing heavily as dry heaves rack her body.

Looking down she saw her reflection in a pool of water. "Oh my God! Look at me!" Bruises, scrapes, cuts appeared on her face, yet her beauty still shone through. Morgan was suddenly scared to check out the rest of her body. All she wanted was to find someone so she could see her husband and her son.

Hearing a voice she turns towards it, straining to hear. "WH-WHO IS THERE? GREG? DAD?" Morgan shouts. Hoping it's one of them, and not another doctor. "Morgan, please wake up. I love you. You need to meet your son." Morgan hears this faintly, and knows it is her husband. "GREG! I'M HERE! I CAN HEAR YOU, CAN YOU BE LOUDER?" Morgan screams again as she takes off running towards his voice. Then the voice stops. Morgan stopped, and looked around. Dropping to her knees she felt she couldn't breathe, the fog seeped back in like tentacles coming for Morgan. All she could do was wrap herself up in a ball and scream.

_The three shadows stood in the corner observing the newlyweds in this sorrowful time. Father Time pleading that it was not theirs and to please leave them alone! Destiny and Fate just laugh at the old fool. Destiny knows she is no longer needed here, but Fate. He's the trickster. They had to keep an eye on him. He was looming over this poor girl now, an evil grin on his face. Father time walks over to make him understand, but know we are not leaving this place just yet._

"Morgan you should see our son. He is beautiful. All ten toes, ten tiny fingers, curly hair that I can't wait to spike. He has my ears unfortunately, but your eyes. He is perfect." Picking up her hand, he brings her hand to her his lips, and places a soft kiss to her knuckles. The beeping of the monitors in the room is the only answer he receives. "Please Morgan! Wake up! Please don't leave me! Don't leave us! I love you with all my heart! We are to grow old, have more children." Sobs overtake Greg, as he trails off.

Greg leaned his head against the cold bed rail, silent prayers running through his head. Hoping that maybe one would be heard, and his wife would be brought back to him. He didn't know how he was going to raise their son on his own, but he would make sure Mathias knew who his mother was. A strong, beautiful, blonde, who preferred LA to Vegas, and had an obsession with chocolate. She loved to play in the rain, and they had gone out in many Vegas rainstorms, and danced, kissed, and in some lighter ones made love. Greg couldn't stop the sobs that were racking his body. "Please don't leave me Hollywood. I love you. You are my girl! You are my Best is yet to come! Please!" Greg sobbed.

Jerking up, Greg stood suddenly and peered down at Morgan, watching her face. "Morgan? Are you awake?" "C'mon Morgan? Don't play games. It is not funny!"

A whoosh sound startled Greg as a flurry of nurses and Dr. Jones and his colleagues rushed in. "Greg I'm sorry but you can't be in here. " "Dr. Jones, why? She grabbed my hand. What's going on?" "Please Greg ju-" **BBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

"GREG GET OUT HERE! JULIE GRAB THE CRASH CART! WHO TOOK HER OFF INTUBATION?" "RESIDENT" "HAVE HIS ASS IN MY OFFICE TODAY. I DON'T CARE IF ITS HIS DAY OFF. TUBE HER UNTIL SHE WAKES BACK UP. "

Two hours later Dr. Jones sat Greg down to explain that she had started to choke on her spit because she couldn't swallow properly. That he is worried she may puncture a lung with the broken rib, but have tried not to open up just yet. She should be waking up on her own. He was very kind to Greg, offered him a hug, and usage of his private office with a shower. Greg accepted so he didn't have to drive across town. The baby will be brought down to stay in the suite with them as well. Which will be beneficial when she wakes up. Greg Sighs as he walks back into his wife's room. He sends a silent prayer that she please wake up soon.

Meanwhile Downstairs a Discussion in progress….

The Las Vegas CSI Grave shift have gathered in a lopsided circle so they can talk and discuss in hush tones. Stories had to be in order before anyone went to talk to IAB. So far they had only managed to go round and round in circles. Nick with being kind hearted and being above the law did not want to "lie" so to speak. He didn't want a rap as a dirty cop like Moreno.

Finally Ecklie had gotten pens and papers for all them to only write down from their point of view. Then they would work it from there. Maybe then they can piece together what happened, and why Yeager targeted the entire CSI Grave Crew.

Ecklie leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and glanced around the crew in front of him. Most of these people he had known for years, and it wasn't all under nice terms. Taking a deep breath he sighs.

"OK Guys Listen. I have had my fair share of IAB, thanks to grave. DB, Jim I know you can back me up." Ecklie paused to look at each man to receive confirmation. "OK. So we need to have our stories straight. From what I am gathering, we are having the problem there. Either we don't remember, or we are hung over, or you don't want to rat a person out. Well I am here to tell you that if you can't come clean, consequences will be strict."

Nick was the only one in the group to be so skeptical. He just did not want to lie, and be a dirty cop. That was a reputation he didn't want, and he did not want it getting back to Cisco.

Nick lost in thought didn't notice the shift of the group, and the focus had now came to him. "Jim, Ecklie. Now. I understand what yall are saying. I know who the bad guy is, but I know what I saw and heard."

Ecklie places his hand on Jim's shoulder to let him know he will take this.

"Ok Nick. Let's break down what your point of view has to say ok." "Uh yea ok."

Nick kicks back in the chair, and props his boots up on the table, looks around the room, and proceeds to tell his side. Unsure at this moment if he will believed or not. "Well we all were leaving to go the family that had been slaughtered at their home, I know I would have been working in the interior of the house, and it was a hands on deck situation. We all proceeded as we do every day out the double doors from LVCL to the parking garage. That was when all hell broke loose! Greg and Morgan had been well ahead of us. They were almost to their Tahoe, Sara was already half way to ours. I was dragging along talking to you Jim. That's when I heard the engine roar to life, the burn out, the mustang speeding towards us and no real time to act. I heard at least 4 shots in the general area of the car. I did duck out of the way, and draw my weapon at the suspect's car. Finn was next to me, and DB I checked on them, and by then Yeager was dead. That's when I ran to the passenger side. I saw he was dead. I don't know who was closest to the car. I didn't Sara was shot until the EMT touched her and she screamed. Was it friendly fire? Was it that bastard's? "

Nick stops for a moment. Heaves a big sigh. Sitting up he hangs his head in his hands, and shakes back and forth. Looking back up he pinpoints Sara and Brass near the car. Sara is nursing her arm but has her gun pulled, and so does Brass. You both were the closest to the car. They both acknowledge this.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Brass looks down at his pager. "Sorry guys. Days ME just letting me know that the gun who killed Yeager was his own personal .38."

This didn't sit right with Nick. He knew he heard another shot. Brass and Ecklie quickly jump to stop where this is going. "Nick, look. IAB is going to be a disaster if any of our stories vary. In the garages shots can echo. You were helping people, bent over. Let's take that into accountability. Ok." Brass half smiled at him.

Ecklie looked at Nick, and watched as Sara came up to him and squeezed his arm. "Nick. Please. It's one of those times like with McKeen and Warrick, Ray and Haskell-we protect those we love. I am lucky that he can't aim and drive better. Nick he is scum. If he hadn't of died, he would deserve to be in prison with McKeen and all the other losers we have put in there. So please stop worrying. This doesn't make you a bad criminalist. You could never be. Look at Morgan and Mathias. It was not their time to die. Just like it wasn't yours, it wasn't mine, and it wasn't Cassie's either.

Leaning in she whispers "You are my strong sexy cowboy who will remove a bug the humane way instead of killing it no matter what time of day or night. I love you baby."

Pulling back Sara smiled her gap toothed smile at him, leaned in and gave him a sweet, short kiss, and laid back against the chair.

Ecklie sighed. Looked around at this group. He knew they were a close-knit family. He was even starting to like them now.

Sara stands up and looks around, Ecklie reaches for her to stop. "Hold on a second Conrad." "Guys you are my family because well I don't have one anymore. I've known most of yall for over fifteen years now. I call Vegas home, and its gong to a more and more permanent one now. That's all thanks to my sweet hubby Nick. He picked me up and kept me going. Guys we could have lost so many today. We could've lost an innocent life. Thankfully Morgan and Mathias are going to be ok. I am so happy about that. It's a miracle he is alive after all that trauma. "

Nick steps up then, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Speaking of miracles, we wanted to wait a little before telling but we need good news." Sara couldn't help it. She pulled the 4mo sono out 'I AM PREGNANT! A group hug is soon initiated, and for a small second the group is happy.

Ecklie clears his throat. "Sorry guys, but I have to go over this just so we are all clear. Ok." Everyone agreed and sat back down.

"OK so CSI Brody-Sanders and CSI Sanders were heading to her Denali parked opposite the department doors, correct?" This was confirmed. Nick and Sara you'd drove separately because of schedules correct?"

"OK so here's what is the most crucial. IAB is a pain in the ass. I don't want them longer than they have to be. So this will be the story. Keep where you were. That has to be the same.

But here's the deal:

Yeager waited in the LVPD parking lot for CSI Morgan Brody-Sanders to exit. We do know he has had an obsession with her. As far as other members of LVCL being targets we had reason to believe Greg Sanders, and Sara Sidle for crossing words with him. What no one could see was the loaded 9mm he had on the seat next to him. Once Morgan appeared his plan was set in motion, and it was time. That's when he revved the engine and sped towards Morgan. Upon hearing and seeing this CSI Sidle pulled her sidearm and took aim."

"Am I correct Sara?" "Yes that's correct." "He at that time had his gun in his hand and had fired two shots in my direction. That was when one hit me. I did fire one into his car, and I saw glass shatter as I went down."

"Thank you Sara." Ecklie said. By this time he had struck CSI Brody-Sanders, and had come to a complete stop." Ecklie paused here. The somber thoughts and memories or Morgan flying over the car and sliding on the concrete still haunted them.

Shaking his head, "I looked over and saw Sara had tied her arm and was up moving around. She was on the phone for medics from what I could here. Greg had ran to Morgan's side. Nick I believe was looking at the car?" "Sort of. No one had secured the car. So I kept distance by my gun held on. We didn't have any unis with us, but I believe at that time Brass and I walked over to find suspect was dead from a head injury. We didn't know bullet or other." Brass looked around "I did fire into the car, and I did see him once the car had stop pick up gun to shoot. He could have shot himself." Coroner will let us know."

Upstairs

Greg sat upstairs in a high back chair cuddling with his newborn son. Sweetly talking to him, and singing to him. He even has the chair pulled up close to Morgan's right side, and within reach. Just in case she wakes up, and needs to know he is here. He quickly catches the loan tear that escaped his eye, and leaned down to give his son a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Mathias. You are my world!

**_BEEPBOOP…BEEPBOOP… BEEPBOOP…BEEPBOOP… BEEPBOOP…BEEPBOOP… BEEPBOOP…BEEPBOOP…_**

Greg's head popped up at that unusually sound. He had become so accustomed to the sounds of hospitals, but this was different. He put Mathias in his basket, and walked over to check on his wife. Lookin down into her face he was very shocked to see her blue eyes open and alert. She raised her hands and pointed at the huge tube in her throat "Well they didn't know how long you would away from us. I just paged your nurse, she will determine if we can take it out. So please be patient." Leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I love you Morgan Hojem-Sanders with all my heart. Would you like to meet you son?" Morgan's eye shone brightly but she shook her head and pointed to the tubes and junk. "OH. You want that out of the way first right? We can do that as well."

Just then Dr. Jones and Nurse Julie quickly came into see what had happened. The surprise and happiness on their faces were enough. Dr. Jones quickly brought in the teams needed for evaluations while Julie took Mathias to be fed and get cleaned up. Not only was he meeting his mommy, but a big part of his extended family of "Aunts and Uncles." Dr. Jones informed Greg they were going to take her down for scans and run tests, check out everything, and the pediatric nurse will take Mathias to change him and get him ready to meet his mommy and the CSI family. They were all being put in a patient suite so Mathias can stay in there with his parents if they want. Greg shook his hand, and with a smile on his face headed down.

As Greg rounds the corner he can hear the hushed voices of his partners. He knows they are discussing their stories. He stops to see what he can hear. Finn is speaking.

"Jim, Ecklie I fired my weapon at that scumbag. I am ok with IAB knowing. I was defending us, and I had a right to draw my weapon and fire." "Julie, none of us saw you do that. It will blow everything." "Jim if they find MY bullet, what the hell do I say then?" Feeling a hand slip in hers and squeeze, Finlay turns her head and smiles at Hodges.

The big secret here. They have been dating for almost eight months. No one knew yet. They were already talking marriage. He kept her calm, and happy. She calmed his nerdy OCD side.

Brass stood up pacing, "OK guys does anyone else have something they want to say or add or want to consider? I promise IAB will tear us a new one. If we are not exact or close?" Brass swings around, glancing at the crowd.

Smirking, "No one, good."

"Well I do." "Oh for fucks sake!" Brass turns around to see Greg standing there with a smile on his face, but the worry and tear stains still present. Sara rushes to his side and give him a hug.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to know if you want to come meet our newest CSI." A chorus of yes went up in the group as they turned to follow Greg back to Morgan's suite.

They filled him on IAB and everything that was said, but it didn't matter much as he rushed straight to Morgan. "Sara, why are you clutching your stomach?" "OH Greg, you no morning sickness" "What! Congratulations!"

Reaching the door, Greg knocked and went in leaving their guests in the hall. Walking over he saw Morgan sitting in the rocker with their baby. "Hey...I have never seen a more beautiful sight than this." Morgan blushes. "Everyone doing ok Greg?" "Well you could ask them yourself. They are all outside the door." "Greg! Let them in!"

Greg opened the door and in came the Las Vegas CSI Grave Shift. Lifting the baby out of Morgan's arms, "Guys please meet Mathias Hojem-Sanders he was 7lbs 14oz and 22in long" Sara takes Mathias first, cooing over him. Smile lighting up. Brass poked Nick in the ribs, catching a look from Morgan. Sara laughed. "UM ok guys like we had said. We are pregnant. I am 4 months pregnant, and we are engaged to get married."

Congratulations went all around that time. Even Ecklie was brought out of his shell and tough exterior. He allowed the teasing of being called "papa".

_Standing in a corner the three shadows Fate, Destiny and Time watched the new parents, and CSI team gather. Fate radiates anger as it was intervened with every time. It was not able to take control and be set free like it wanted, like it hoped and longed for. Time seems pretty happy. He knew it was not that baby's time, or the young women's time to die. However that poor man, he was just chose the wrong destiny the wrong path in life, and ended up here. Destiny and Time turned to smile at each other. "About time this young family got on the right path. Now I hope they stay on it." "Oh I bet they will." Fate snarls and quickly vanishes away. Smiling one more time at the happy scene before them, the two fade out to cause mayhem elsewhere._

Mathias Hojem-Sanders went home three days after he was born, a very healthy happy little boy! Morgan unfortunately had to stay for two weeks due to a few complications from surgery. She is on the mend.

One month after the whole Yeager incident Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle said I do, Morgan and Greg were the Best Man and Matron of Honor

Five Months after the incident Mathias met his future best friend and Partner in Crime when Sara gave birth to Nick's first son: Grayson Bronc Stokes

Two Months after Grayson was born, it was announced that Julie Finlay and David Hodges had eloped and were pregnant!

**A/N THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME ON THIS JOURNEY! I HAVE LOVED WRITING THIS! JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THOSE! XOXOXOXP**


	9. Chapter 9 Green is Just Not Your Col

**A/N LAST CHAPTER! I WANT TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO KAYLA FOR BEING MY BETA AND BIGGEST SUPPORTER! I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR HELP! Thank you to all my new followers and readers! Pm me find me on twitter! ****J****I love to chat! **

Disclaimer Do not own anything CSI except my CSI gun shot glass and my CSI tshirt!

Ch 9 Green is Just Not Your Color

Five Years after the Yeager Incident….

It's been five years since Yeager rammed his car into the grave yard crew of Las Vegas CSIs. Well the team that was there, you won't find the same ones on board. Families, experience, lack of stomach contents, and other reasons have caused them to move on from the country's top number two lab.

A beautiful two story home sitting on 100 acres of land at Lake Mead, dark green luscious grass grows inside the fenced off back yard. You want to take off your shoes and just run barefoot, fell your feet sink into the softness. A beautiful outdoor stone kitchen is built just off the porch, complete with a bar, Walking around the deck and peaking at the items one would think this is a model home, but no. This is the home of Nick and Sara Stokes. An almost identical set up is next door and that belongs to Greg and Morgan Sanders. The couples have combined all their land, and in the middle share very large elaborate pool, spa area. No one ever knew that Nick and Greg were trust fund babies!

Morgan and Sara are sitting outside letting Mathias and Grayson run around playing. They love to chase after Jax Eli who is 3 and looks just like his daddy David Hodges. He does have Finlay's spunkiness though. They have been married for 5 years. Due to complications Jax will be their only child, but they are very happy.

Morgan waddles out to the patio, and plops down next to Sara. "UMPH! Remind me again why I wanted to be pregnant again?" "You like children" "No. Don't think so." "You like sex." "Must be it. So getting fixed after this. No more kids! Not that I don't love my babies, but I want to enjoy them." Sara laughed. She could really relate. Nick came a really large family, so the more kids the better. He is the youngest of seven. He was so happy when twins were confirmed last week. Sighing she rubbed her 5 mo. old belly.

"Ms. Sanders. Ms. Sanders" Macy their maid came around bringing her three old Kathy Rose. Taking her she kissed her cheeks all over and snuggled her. "What's wrong with my Kit Kat?" Macy had already returned to her kitchen duties. "I just wanna see you and issa and riri." At hearing "RiRi" Sara turned around, and the little girl jumped in her lap. She gave the best hugs. "Can I play wif issa?" "Of course you can."

"Life is good Sara. Great men, beautiful kids. Amazing houses, cars. We can still be CSIs but on contracts, from home, as needed, and cold cases as well! The thing that started the whole spiral with me and Greg is because I was jealous of him being at a brothel, and flirting with them. I didn't get that attention from him, and now I know he is mine, and I wish I'd seen it back then." "I know Morgan. But Things happen for a reason. Fate, Destiny. You know?"

"Morgan, did I tell you we are having twins?" "Wait what" "yes! Twins a boy and a girl. Colton Chase and Chloe Renee." "Congratulations Sara! I am so happy for you!

"Why don't we take these kids down to the water and have some fun? Instead of Girls Gone Wild(er) we will have Kids Gone Krazy (ier)." Morgan laughed gathered up the kids, and the premade bags, and they were off for a day on the lake, no green eyed monster to cause them problems or worries!

The end!

A/N THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT! I ENJOYED WRITING IT. They are such a fun ship! Please leave me a review, I like constructive criticism, it helps me improve! Take care! xoxoxo


End file.
